


Bloody Nightmare

by RTLUV



Series: This is('nt) the End as long as we have love [4]
Category: This is the End - Fandom
Genre: Baby of the group is terrified, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Multi, reasurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTLUV/pseuds/RTLUV





	Bloody Nightmare

 

-Jonah-

Hasn't this happened before? A loud noise. More specific a smashing sound coming from the barricaded door. A bald headed man. OH GOD! OH GOD PLEASE PLEASE NO! PLEASE NOT THIS. I have seen this. I can't stop it, I'm forced to watch this one memory. He gets his head chopped off, blood spurting out as the man's head.....The man who was speaking just a few mere seconds ago.The head slides and stops dead in its trail in front of Danny's boots. His eyes are wide as he kicks it, it spreads blood everywhere as it goes from person to person. Bloodying our socks and hardwood flooring. I stop it all. I can't change this, I am forced to watch this horrible action and it fucking terrifies me to my core.....I pick up the head and look into it's deep lifeless eyes. They blink. Slowly, but it was a blink. I drop it and scream "HE BLINKED AT ME!" I wake up covered in a cold sweat and letting out a scream. In my semi dark bedroom. Our semi dark bedroom. Why are the lights on? My loves are looking at me confused and startled I feel there eyes on me. I cling to the closest person sitting up next to me and tightly hold my eyes shut as I hang off him. I hold onto his arm tightly, terrified that if I let go I will fall back into the nightmare and be watch it all again. My brain is stuck on repete some nights remembering that one morning. The morning that began this all. It's Seth's arm. I can smell his familiar faint scents a pure mixture of weed, cologne, and alcohol. I open my eyes and blink to remove the spots of light from my vision. " Was it that nightmare again Jonah?" I look up at James I nod slowly and quietly say "Uh huh" he looks down at me sadly "Poor baby, let go of Sethy you're safe now." He cups my cheek as i still tightly grap Seth. "I promise. And I think you may be hurting him a just a little bit." He flashes a small smile, I slowly let go and James praises me. "Good boy, such a good boy" he is treating me like a pet but it's nice. "I forgot I had two arms, I couldn't feel this one for a bit" Seth chuckles stretching his arm to regenerate his blood flow. I give a small smile as I hear Seth chuckle his laugh is funny, James reaches over Seth's figure and runs his fingers through my hair slowly. "Now that I have two free arms" Seth tightly hugs me "I can do this" he kisses the top of my head. Which is like the cherry onto of a sundae. Well to me it is. James kisses my cheek lightly "You're safe baby, we are all here for you. I feel a hand holding my right hand. I'm not sure how long it's been there holding mine, but it feels really nice. It's grasping a bit tightly. I turn my head to my right side. "Hi" Jay says quietly, he looks scared. "Are you alright?" I ask him. "Yeah I--Its just when you screamed...when you screamed I just got really scared, I thought something bad happened." I smile and wriggle out of Seth's arms. I scoot closer to Jay and kiss him softly. "I love you" he looks at me and kisses back "I love you too" I wrap my arms around him tightly. "Don't worry so much babe." I kiss his cheek he smiles and kisses back again and blushes slightly. "I'm a worrier" "Our little worrier" James has a big grin on his face as he says that. "Should we go back to sleep? Cause I'm tired still" we all turn to Danny who had spoken up "Yeah let's sleep for just a little bit more" James replies to him. We all lay back down. Jay lays his head onto my chest and shortly after is asleep. Calmly breathing cuddled into me. I start to drift into sleep my eyelids feel so heavy, I fall asleep holding Seth's hand, listening to slow breathing, and feeling a happy warmth in my chest.


End file.
